


Crossing Streams

by Noxtorious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Persona 3, Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth, Persona Series
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Other, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxtorious/pseuds/Noxtorious
Summary: The sea of the Collective Unconsciousness breaks off into many rivers. Sometimes, even those who have finished their journey can be steered onto a new course. Something is wrong with the Great Seal, Voldemort summons a entity the world has long forgotten and the Messiah discovers a world of magic unlike Personas. Sporadic updates. Cross posted to Fanfiction.net





	1. The Summoning

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I've been working on for a few months. I've know there are a few stories like this but none of them really hit home for me. So, the obvious is when you don't have the things you want, you gotta make it yourself.
> 
> So, first things first, this is a P3/HP crossover. It has some elements from previous Persona games and it might have some SMT peeps that will crop up. This is after the events of P3, PQ, and The Answer for the Persona side of things. For the HP side, it will take place during the 5th year. Cliche I know but there is a reason people pick the later years when writing stories. One, lots of drama to work with. Secondly, if you gotta fit in different plot points and character from other fandoms, they tend to work out better.
> 
> As always, constructive criticism and kudos are always necessary and welcome.

The moment had finally arrived. Months of searching, of rumors and false leads, long dead cults and crumbling scrolls coming to reality. Immortality was not a unattainable goal out of his reach. He would live forever and the world would kneel under his rule. Any answer to his goal were exhausted in England so he had to branch out to other means. Away from Europe, away from meddlesome enemies and to places with arts only known to the people who lived there. Ancient works that tapped into forgotten energies and entities not seen since the beginning of Man.

The advantage to further his ends was well worth the drawback. Wasn't that what followers were for? To take the brunt of any damage that could come to their lord? It was no matter. The Dark Lord watched his Death Eaters follow the summoning to his specific instructions. Such magic was inelegant - barbaric even - but held power. Wizards would allude it to being like alchemy though it was far from the truth.

This magic - summoning magic that could not be classified by useless labels as light or dark - was lost to modern magic teachings. The people who died to stop him from knowing this deserved the pain and misery in their final moments. He could still hear their dying cries with the names of their gods on bloodied lips and it served to bring a rush of satisfaction through him. Wine red eyes traced the near complete writing on the ground, their presence alone giving the nighttime air a heavy atmosphere. It was as if unseen eyes were watching the scene with anticipation.

"M-My Lord, the circle is ready."

Ah, so it was. Voldemort turned his attention to Wormtail with a haughty expression on his features. The spineless creature cowered under his gaze and wrung his bloodied hands together. He stepped out from the shadows of the trees to survey the completed circle. It took up the majority of the clearing and pulsed with an eerie blue light. Markings unfit for human eyes intertwined with a language long dead drew into a shimmering dot in the middle. There was no flaw that he could see.

For once, the sniveling worm did something right. He picked the clearing specifically for this purpose. It was deep in the woods away from any prying eyes or nosy spies. The full moon's light illuminated the space as if it was waiting for what would happen. One gesture with his hand and his followers gathered around the edge of the circle in silence. This would fulfill his goal. He could create the world he wanted and be the immortal being to rule it. He raised his arms, drawing on the magic around him and forced it into the circle. The pulsing picked up and glow brightened with Man's first language on his lips as he spoke.

"I call upon those who have created the universe, the beings responsible of shaping Man to heed me! I, Lord Voldemort, invoke thee!"

* * *

The sea of the Collective Unconscious was a place of infinite possibilities. Untold fathoms and branching rivers that led to mysterious destinations. Demons instead of Shadows. Worlds with God and Lucifer locked in a endless war with Man in the middle. Paths where the universe was constantly reborn and shaped by those with a Reason. Rivers that abruptly cut off and plunged into a void where God nor Man would tread again. On one particular path, a battle for the world took place.

A chosen one -a Wild Card who ended up holding The Universe - gave up the culmination of his being and became the Great Seal. All done to prevent incomprehensible entities from bringing about the Fall. It would be expected for a person to shoulder such a burden alone. Instead, the Avatar of Nyx willingly spends eternity with him. A being that should have vanished once defeated, but clung to the thing that made it different. A Shadow that learned to be human from being sealed within one and forgetting his purpose until the Fall. Even as he lounged in the vast twinkling space of the Seal, the Avatar found itself content.

It didn't have to look after the Great Seal. Even when the being of power came to disturb the quiet peace, it kept watch. The Avatar - no, Ryoji Mochizuki - remembered how kind the Messiah had been to him. Talks during the Dark Hour before he knew himself, spending time after class, the disastrous trip to the hot spring. The Messiah was everything to him. He paid attention to the boy lying in his lap and ran gentle fingers through soft blue locks. He let out a content hum as the other let out a distracted sigh and shifted to lie on his side. The periods of peace they shared were something that he cherished. The teenager let out a soft tired noise that had his fingers pausing in their motion.

"What has you in such a mood, Ryoji?" came out in a tired rasp that was swallowed by the celestial void that surrounded them.

Resuming his humming, he focused on the silky strands sliding over his hands. Was he in a mood? He tilted his head back and closed his eyes to figure out what he was feeling. He felt the usual contentment, the quiet stillness that surrounded them and wait- there was something. Something wrong that sent chills to the core of his being and for some reason, familiar. Nothing should be able to break into their space. Nyx was sealed and Erebrus could not meet her so what was he feeling?

Didn't Makoto feel it? No, he knew his companion well enough. He probably knew something was wrong but wanted Ryoji to confirm it. The encroaching feeling felt malevolent like it wanted to pull him into becoming the Avatar again and destroying Ryoji Mochizuki. He could imagine the...problems and what would happen to Makoto? He was the Great Seal and nothing should be able to make him feel this way. The Seal could be damaged but never broken.

A questioning noise broke him out his thoughts as he opened his eyes to find alert grey-blue ones staring back at him. The minor trembling of his own hands he could ignore, the reassuring words dying in his throat at that look. Those eyes were never fully aware. There was a distant gaze of apathy or in a better mood, a silent contentment. Ryoji knew the beginnings of panic and confusion shouldn't be there at all. His own growing confusion and unwanted fear would not help. What in the world was going on?

"Makoto, what's wrong?"

"It...hurts? Something is attacking me. The Seal. From the inside? That doesn't make sense."

No. It did not. As Makoto finished his words, cracks crept along his face like someone dropped a porcelain vase. The blank expression couldn't hide the growing pain in his eyes as he brought one of his hands to his face. Chips rained down onto both of them as they stared up in confused horror. His hand was covered in cracks and two of his fingers were dissolving into black dust. Makoto tried to clamp down on his panic but Ryoji beat him to it.

Ryoji grabbed his hand and winced when the dust covered both their clothes. The other tried to be careful as he turned his hand over to inspect it. The gentle touch to his palm had the pale flesh break at his touch and leaving a hollow hold in Makoto's hand. At least, they thought it was empty. Out of the hole, a collection of bright white masks stared back at them. Masks that looked too much like the ones Shadows wore.

"What the hell...how is this happening? What is this? Th-This isn't Nyx. You stopped the Fall. Your friends defeated Erebus!"

Ryoji found him panic turning into outright confused terror at the unknown entity and the eerie connection he had to it. The slithering sounds grew and Ryoji pushed Makoto's hand away as tentacles exploded out of the hole. Makoto's entire arm shattered into fine powder and the writhing mass of tentacles massed into a semblance of a humanoid figure. Makoto let out a whistle of a breath and squeezed his friend's hand tight in pain. Whatever this horror was, it was actively destroying the Great Seal and they had no idea what to do to stop it.

"What a charming scene to stumble upon! To be lost at sea for so long and what are the chances that I would be called upon by an interesting human with a wonderful wish? Such negativity, greed, and delicious hatred from it. I could bathe it in if I could."

The entity seemed to circle around them in the growing darkness with an aura of blood lust and danger. The twinkling stars that served as their lights dimmed one by one until the only light given was coming from masks covering the being's body. As it grew close, the destruction got worse. Makoto could feel himself slipping away and it was scaring the hell out of him. Ryoji pulled him closer and was starting to look more like the Avatar he fought that day he made his sacrifice. His remaining hand covered part of his face as he felt it collapse and black dust seeped through his fingers. This thing wasn't a Shadow, was it?

It felt like something akin to Nyx except older and much worse. As if the Fall could have been a cakewalk compared to what this thing wanted. It was taking immense pleasure in their confusion and mounting terror. There was a feeling of something trying to wrap around his leg when Ryoji tugged him away with a threatening growl. His leg snapped away from him and he let himself be sat up, wary of the tendrils starting to invade their space. It knew it had them at a disadvantage and was just toying them.

"What are you? What do you want from us? How are you destroying the Great Seal? I created the Arcana to stop things like you." Makoto said, tightening his grip as each word he spoke threatened to put a new hole in his face.

There was no answer to his question except for silent amusement. It took both by surprise when tentacles ripped them apart with no trouble at all. Makoto found himself disoriented and his vision obscured by cloying darkness. He couldn't seen Ryoji but he could hear his cursing and calling out to him. He struggled the best he could to call out or get free when the sensation from the waist down disappeared. He didn't even know what they were fighting against. It had them off guard from the start.

He managed to get Ryoji's name out, dread rising in him once angry threats turned into pained screams before being cut short. Ryoji was gone and that was impossible. Ryoji was never gone. He struggled anew in the tight grip around his crumbling body, grunting when the tentacles tightened to hold him in place. What he could only assume was the "face" of the entity appeared in front of him out of the darkness and laughed at him.

"Now don't give that face...well, with what little you have left. Your 'Arcana' is nothing without that meddling bastard in the forefront. Minions only have so much power. Did he really think the Fall could be stopped by a simple human? Though you are different from the others. Younger and so willing to be a barrier for Mankind. Let me tell you something that you will love to hear." The entity leaned forward and the tentacles squeezed Makoto tighter, dust collecting on the floor. "I destroyed this miserable planet once and I would enjoy doing it again, child of Man."

"I don't believe you nor have any idea what you're talking about. I will never let the Fall come. You won't win." Makoto said as the rest of him crumbled to dust.

Dark amusement came from the entity and a tentacle wrapped around Makoto's head, obscuring his vision.

"I look forward to the "fight", child of Man. Let us see how you fare in this world. Maybe he'll finally show his face instead of sending humans to do his work. May the seas sweep you into the Void."

The tentacle tightened around his head and there was instant of all consuming agony and then he knew nothing.


	2. Creeping Shadows

All he wanted was some peace and quiet all to himself. He didn't ask for much, regardless of how he was treated by the Dursleys. Day in and day out was the same routine. Get up, sneak a meal, do chores, avoid Dursely and his gang and get back to the house before the sun went down. Rinse and repeat. It was bad enough that what little contact with the Wizarding world he had was not great. The few letters Hermione and Ron sent were frustratingly vague.

Harry felt the frown grow on his face and he rocked forward on the swing. Okay, maybe he should have kept his temper in check but he was angry. Angry at the Ministry spouting lies about him, at his friends for keeping secrets and the events of last year. Hands gripping the chains of the swing, he huffed and shook his head. He shouldn't be here. He should be trying to find Voldemort and stop him. The chains dug into his palms as he fought off a wave of grief.

Voldemort was the reason Cedric was dead. Harry took a few deep breaths and found himself staring up into the sky. It wasn't like he could leave Privet Drive without someone noticing. At least, no one was out and about so late. The air was cooler compared to the sweltering heat from earlier.

"Hey Freak, what are you doing? Looking for some 'magical creatures'?"

He recognized that voice. The little good mood he was trying to foster disappeared. Harry rolled his eyes at the taunt and noticed Dudley with his friends making their way into the playground. Really, couldn't he get a break? He stood just in case and folded his arms as they stopped a few paces away from him. One upside was the slight nervous look on his cousin's face. Whatever persuasion tactic he tried didn't deter them. Well, there went his somewhat quiet night.

"Don't ignore us! What? Can't talk or are you just scared?" one of them jeered, the group laughing as if he said something clever.

Harry just stopped himself from rolling his eyes as he made note of his escape routes. They might not be smart but, he was outnumbered. He ignored their continued taunts with silence and raised an eyebrow at Dudley. To his credit, his laughs wavered and he might have paled just a little more. He couldn't use magic on them. What they didn't know wouldn't hurt, would it? A smile worked its way onto his face and he tried to look as innocent as possible. Whatever expression was on his face unsettled the group and they looked ready for a fight.

"I dunno, maybe I'm just thinking of what spell of using on you guys. Fancy being a toad? Cockroach? There are so many choices." he said as his smile grew into a smirk.

That only made the group angrier except for Dudley. He turned white as a sheet and gave Harry a nervous look. Harry tried not to laugh as Dudley tried to persuade them to lay off. Not that he was having much luck if the looks on their faces was any indication. The smart thing to do would be to run while they were distracted. Nodding to himself, he started to walk slowly backwards towards the street to make a run for it. It was getting late anyway and it was likely almost midnight.

Any other plans flew out the window when world suddenly turned green around him and pools of what could only be blood dotted the streets. Was he sick? Oh Merlin, was it his eyes? The silence of the group unnerved him and he turned around to see what happened to them. A gasp of shock left him at the sight in front of him. Instead of an unruly gang, four tall black coffins stood in the place where they had once been. Were they in the coffins?

He took out his wand and willed his hands not to shake, trying to figure out a reason. It had to be magic. What other reason could their be? Okay, he was not freaking out...much. Harry took to the sidewalk and kept his wand in his hand, a familiar cold chill sliding down his spine. Faint screams tickled the edge of his hearing as dark shrouds flew down from the skies. He cursed and took off like a shot with approaching Dementors at his heels.

This was not good. He couldn't stay out in the open, something freaky was happening with the world and he couldn't use magic unless wanted to risk expulsion. The heavy feeling starting to weigh on his back as the Dementors followed him and he tried to think of a plan. This was definitely Voldemort's work. Harry skidded to a halt and stumbled into an alleyway, hiding behind a dumpster to catch his breath. There was no way he could defeat a Dementor, no less a group of them without magic. Choice made, Harry kept as quiet as possible and waited the creatures filled the alleyway before thinking of the happiest memory he could muster.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Dazzling white light filled the alleyway as the Dementors screeched, fleeing into the air to escape. He lost sight of them as they flew over the building and into the green tinged sky. A sigh of relief left him as the adrenaline rushed out of him, nearly taking him off his feet. The danger passed or at least, so he thought. Something cold and slimy wrapped around his ankle and yanked him down to the ground. The air left his lungs and left him stunned, staring at the yellowish moon casting sickly shadows in the alleyway. Harry gathered himself with another Patronus charm on his lips when he saw what was holding him. A blue mask stared down at him from a gelatinous shadowy mass. It held no expression as it dragged him to closer to the mass as if to consume him.

Confusion and fear consumed him as he struggled to free himself. Throwing whatever spells he knew had no effect. Things were starting to take a turn for the worse when a jet of fire knocked the monster away.

"Harry! Thank Merlin I made it." A hand pulled him onto his feet and found himself staring at an unfamiliar face. "Dumbledore sent me. Hold on tight and don't let go." Harry opened his mouth to ask who exactly saved him when the world twisted and he felt the sensation of being pulled thorough a straw.

* * *

Wind, the smell of the forest, cold dirt, the cloying scent of blood and too many other things bombarded his senses. Ryoji didn't realize how much he missed such mundane things as wind. The sea of the Collective Unconsciousness didn't need worldly sensations for those who dwelt within it. Teal eyes looked around with wary confusion and took in the masked figures picking themselves off the ground, the strange symbols underneath him and the horrible sight of the moon bearing down on them. The green haze in the air and the coppery smell invading his sense horrified him. The Dark Hour was back? How?

His fists clenched in preparation to fight and it was then he realized something. His body felt off in a way he couldn't explain. Reaching up to see if he still had his scarf, Ryoji froze at the sight of striped pajamas. This wasn't his Ryoji Mochizuki body, no, it was his Pharos body. There were too many confusing things going on to the point Ryoji wanted to grip his hair and scream. What did that entity do to him? Sensations of getting ripped apart, delighted laughter as tentacles burrowed into his body and unmade him.

His shook his head - which was a mistake as his vision spun - to dispel his thoughts. The figures around him were speaking but he paid them little attention. Ryoji rolled carefully over and flinched when he bumped into a warm body. Relief filled him as he struggled to sit up, seeing his friend on his back and breathing. Makoto shouldn't be breathing but he was alive and that was enough. He maneuvered Makoto onto his back and flinched at what he saw. Tears pricked his eyes at the blood coming out of his friend's face, dripping sluggishly out of every open hole it could.

He tried cleaning it and all it resulted it was a bloody shirt. With a grunt of effort and his weak muscles, he wrapped gentle arms around Makoto and held him tight. He was dead weight compared to his childlike body but he couldn't let go. No matter how many times he whispered his name, Makoto wouldn't wake up. The only indication he was even alive was the fluttering of his heart and soft breathing. Ryoji held back his tears as he nuzzled his head against his friend's, the weight on his shoulder a slight comfort. Footsteps and crunching grass made him flinch and he found himself staring at a strange looking man.

He smelled of Death and reminded him one of more humanoid Shadows. He tightened his grip on Makoto as he gave him a wary look. Whatever he wanted couldn't be good.

"I expected something more than a teenager and a child. Is this your doing?" The weird snake man had to be alluding to how the Dark Hour altered the world.

He looked around at the other figures and frowned, deciding to be careful with his words. He was the one to bring them back to the world of the living? No doubt this snake man was the boss and he was going to be careful. He knew he wasn't intimidating, but he could pull off mysterious and unsettling. A smile worked its way onto his face and he tilted his head. He made a show of looking around before giving the man his full attention.

"That would be telling, mister. Why would I cause the world to be something that its not?" Ryoji narrowed his eyes as Voldemort gave him a calm look.

Unbeknownst to him, mask dotted tentacles rose into the sky before forming into a tan skinned man. He wore a plain white mask, golden crown atop of loose auburn curls, dressed in a pinstripe suit with expensive shoes and pea coat. Silence reigned for a brief moment as the man stretched and walked over to Voldemort, hand extended for a shake. As he passed, he lifted the mask to show Ryoji a grin and it widened into a smile with too many teeth as the child flinch. Voldemort stared at the eerie man before realizing this was the entity he was seeking.

"You made the most wonderful wish, child of man. A wish that will bring so much horror and destruction that I could not help but heed it. Especially when you have crafted such a circle. I will help you by giving you control over the Shadows. I ask for nothing in return as I only want to see this world become something infested with unimaginable terrors." He chuckled at the gasps from the other humans as he summoned a Cowardly Maya with a flick of his hand. A snap of his fingers and a black butterfly button appeared in the palm of the Dark Lord's hand. "Let me introduce myself as it seems I got too excited. I am Nyarlathotep the Vile, the embodiment of chaos and I am excited to see what you will do with my assistance."

Voldemort gave the button and the creature a look, a murderous smile coming onto his face. This is what he was destined for. He gripped the button tight and decided to make his first order. He sent them to attack Potter with the Dementors and chuckled at the blind obedience. This was better than having to negotiate with Dark creatures. More efficient.

Taking a close look at Nyarlathotep, he ordered Lucius to give the entity whatever he needed. The entity didn't look shocked that he was getting an escort. In fact, he looked downright thrilled and excited as they Apparated away. Now, he could focus on his other problem. The teenager was no doubt a Muggle though it made little sense that he was summoned. The child was an exception. Those eyes and the power that rolled off its form was unnatural. The way the child held the unconscious boy told him what route he needed to go.

"Child, I believe you thought you are something like my new acquaintance. I can feel it. I will give you an option. Serve the Dark Lord and I will see that your companion is well taken care of. If not, you will not leave this clearing alive." Voldermolt said with a false tone of cordiality.

Ryoji gave Voldermort a glare and tightened his grip on Makoto as the man pressed closer. "I refuse. You are in leagues with something that will bring the Fall and I will never help you." he snapped, tensing as wands were pointed in his direction.

"A shame. You would have been useful." Voldermort raised his wand with a sneer, prepared to kill both of them.

With what little power he was able to reach deep into himself, Ryoji cast Trafuri. The torrent of feathers blinded the Death Eaters and when their vision was finally cleared, the only evidence that the two were there was the smudged summoning circle. Voldermort felt rage bubble forth and he shouted for his followers to scout the area and bring him their bodies back. He knew the child couldn't have gotten very far with his dead weight. In the meantime, he had more important things to do.

* * *

Things would be much easier if he had any inkling of where they were. If he did, maybe the hill could have been avoided. Ryoji curled his body around Makoto the best could, grunting in pain as they tumbled down the hill. A tree stopped their rolling and he hit the bark with a muffled cry. Pain shot up his back and he hoped he didn't break anything. Mud and leaves covered them both but Ryoji could care less. He took a few minutes to situate Makoto in his lap and make sure they were hidden. Makoto looked too pale for his liking even if the bleeding stopped.

He pressed his hands to his eyes until he saw spots. This wasn't anything like last time. What were they suppose to do? The Great Seal was...something and Makoto wouldn't wake up. Hell, they were alive and that was a issues he could panic over later. The snake man - Voldy or something- tried to kill them with pointy sticks, some weird summoning ritual brought back this Nyarlathotep and Dark Hour was back. The Fall would come.

Ryoji knew that with every fiber of his being. How would they stop it? He let his hands busy themselves in Makoto's hair instead. They needed to research and plan.

"Please Makoto, wake up. You're the leader, y'know. I..I don't think we're even in Japan. Those people spoke English and that doesn't narrow down where we are." He tried to keep his voice as soft as he could, trying to keep calm. "We're not supposed to be alive."

The bleak truth his own words made him keep a tight lid on his overwhelming emotions and stare up at the full moon. She did say that the Fall would eventually come. A resigned laugh bubbled out his throat. She was right after all. The sounds of the forest filled the silence as he tried to think of what to do. He wasn't sure how long it was but he must have fell asleep. The only reason he woke was because someone with a light was standing in front of them. A curse left him at seeing it was one of the cloaked people and tried to look as menacing as possible.

"I am not here to hurt you, child. On the contrary, I am here to offer you a safe place. Somewhere away from Voldermort." the cloaked man said with a stern voice.

That could be a lie. He narrowed his eyes at the pale faced man with his greasy hair and frankly, intimidating aura. He wanted to refuse just like he did with the snake man. Ryoji paused and looked down at Makoto and bit his lip. His friend needed medical attention. He leaned forward and let out a pained hiss. He needed some attention too. Besides, he was a sitting duck with no mana to spare. There was only one choice.

"Promise me you'll help us. I...we..." Ryoji found he couldn't find the exact words and settled for a nod instead. If it was a trap, he would give his life to protect the Messiah. The intimidating man was silent as he took out his pointy stick and waved it at them with some weird words coming out his mouth. The floating without wings startled him but he tried to keep calm. When the man touched his shoulder with careful movements, Ryoji closed his eyes as the man muttered something about numbers and a palace. The next thing he knew was that the forest was gone and the world twisted around for a unknown destination.


	3. Discoveries

The ritual should have failed. The scrolls found in Egypt were supposed to be just ancient myths. Just silly cult worship. Snape knew he was smarter than most so when Voldemort starting going on this world being the second, he was skeptical. What proof did he have? He leaned on the wall as he watched Molly tend to the two boys with a thoughtful frown. Their presence was bothering him. Maybe the myths were true.

The Fall, the so called replacement world they lived in, and the deities had to exist. The urge to rub his temples in frustration was strong. That summoning circle worked and brought forth the two children he saved. The other - Nyarlathotep - required extensive thought. Whenever he tried to contemplate whatever it was, an animal like fear washed over him. There were more important things at hand. For one, why did the circle send children?

Their appearance had turned the bindings to ash and sent pulses of magic strong enough to knock most off their feet. He could still feel traces of it sticking on his skin as if the spell was just cast. Even with the preparations done to keep it secret, surges that strong would get Aurors on the ground. That included whatever turned the world green and bloody with coffins lining the streets. No doubt the incident would be in Prophet tomorrow.

"The poor dears. They look like they haven't eaten in ages." Molly washed the blood off Makoto's face with a motherly touch. "Where did you find them Severus?"

Snape focused his attention on the Weasely matron and put his thoughts aside for the moment. He pushed off the wall and walked to the bed where the two slept. Now that it wasn't dark, he could get a better look at them. They seemed to be of Asian descent and similar looking in appearance. It made him wonder if they were related. Brothers or cousins if he had to guess. Both were pale though the child was unnaturally so.

As if he never saw the sun in his entire life. Molly was making worried noises that tapered off as the child stirred. He rolled onto his side and latched onto the teenager, a hand resting on the other's chest. What did Voldemort unleash upon the world? Moreover, what did he get himself into? Motioning to the door, he led Molly out so the two could rest. Dumbledore needed to know what they were dealing with.

* * *

He waited until the footsteps receded before opening his eyes. Looking around the dusty room, Ryoji figured it was one of the bedrooms of the palace. It didn't look very palace like. He expected something more fancy and flashy. It was more like an old musty room in a house. He couldn't remember much after the whole swirly trip except that they were in a city. Ryoji pulled the blanket draped over him along as he struggled to sit up.

His ribs protested at the moment but it was minor pain until he restored some mana. Back hitting the headboard, he wrapped himself in the blanket and went over his thoughts. Their savoir brought a woman that spouted weird words and made a fuss at their condition. Her confusion when something didn't work on him, her horrified gasps at his Messiah's visage and gentle touches to get them into fresh clothes. The woman's tone had been as motherly as her touches. A huff of laughter left him as he pushed up the sleeves of the sweater she put on him. It hung more like a dress and he kept having to push up the sleeves, but it would do.

Pajamas were replaceable. The good thing was they escaped and were alive. As soon as he let the thought take hold, a dam broke inside him. Ryoji curled into a ball and buried his face into his knees. Hysterical giggles trickled out that gave way to quiet sobs. The Dark Hour was back. They were supposed to be dead.

There was no guaranteed happy ending. Not for the world or for them. It was a miracle Makoto pulled it off last time and what had been the result? He died and became a barrier to save the world. He managed to pull himself together once there were no more tears left to shed. That made him feel a little better. Ryoji sniffled and scrubbed his face, peering to see if Makoto looked any better.

The woman dressed him in a plain shirt and it was then he spied something unusual. A black smudge peeked out from under his collar. That was strange. Makoto didn't have any tattoos. He crawled over with a worried frown, pushing the shirt up to get a better look. Black butterflies splashed the right side of his chest, the rest hidden as they wound up his arm. Pushing up the sleeve, he found the butterflies circled around Makoto's arm and ended on the back of his hand.

Ryoji counted twenty-one in all and had no idea what it could mean. Maybe their savoir knew something about it? Was it the entity - Nyanna something - that did it to him?

_'How fun, this is shaping up to be a terrible time and he didn't even stir. I'll just go find our scary savior and get some answers.'_

He couldn't help but chide himself at his childlike thinking and blamed it on his body. In a sense, Ryoji Mochizuki and Pharos were different people and not at the same time. He tucked Makoto back under the covers before he got out of bed. He was, hopefully, in a safe place and needed information. Opening the door, his bare feet made little sound on the floor as he walked out. Dim empty hallways stretched out on either side and there was no one in sight. Ryoji sighed and picked a random direction to walk in. He hoped that he didn't get lost.

* * *

"That's impossible! The embodiment of chaos? Old Voldy could have just summoned a demon. You said the stuff was really old." Tonks leaned back in her chair with a huff. "Maybe they're not as extinct as we thought."

"I know what I saw. It called itself that and willingly offered to help. It said that it wanted to see the horror and chaos Voldemort could bring to the world."

A hush fell over the meeting as Snape's words were contemplated. What kind of creature offered such help? The sounds of bubbling pots and Molly shuffling around the kitchen filled the room. What if the Dark Lord controlled an entity like that? How could they fight chaos itself? Dumbledore steepled his fingers together with a soft hum, his wise gaze traveling over the occupants in the room. The line of thinking would bring them nowhere for the moment.

"What about the children you've rescued?" he asked.

"Frankly, I doubt they are even human. The circle brought them both first. The teenager has not awakened and if I had to infer, he seems to be a Muggle. He doesn't have any kind of magical signature. The child is a mystery. He has magic but its unlike anything I've witnessed."

Others stated their opinion, their voices easy to hear to a group of eavesdroppers assisted by a pair of Extendable Ears. The louder speakers came through so some of the conversation was lost but it was enough for the trio. The three clustered around the ear in silence to figure out what was going on. There was still some tension from a prior argument about Harry's trial but that could be talked about later. His arrival was a surprise in itself, especially after Harry told them what happened to him. Neither believed him until they looked out the living room window to see a green tinged sky with foreboding full moon looming above. There was no explanation for it and the Order meeting was their best bet on learning something.

"What is Snape talking about? I think the git finally went off his rocker." Ron muttered, making a face at talk of demons and the like.

"I dunno, that monster that tried to eat me looked bloody weird. It had a mask for a face and a whole bunch of hands." Harry added as he leaned closer to hear what was going on.

Hermione hushed them with an exasperated huff. Why couldn't they wait to talk about it later? "I can't hear! Wait, it sounded like someone came in."

They went silent as the adults feel quiet downstairs for a few seconds. The sudden explosion of raised voices filled with shock and disbelief had them pushing the ear away. People started to argue with one another and it took a while until Dumbledore regained control of the room again. Out of all the voices, they were sure they hear a little kid. Why would Voldemort resort to kidnapping a kid? The trio leaned in again once they were able to pick out the voices again.

"Aww, 'ello little one. Don't be scared, we're the good guys! You're a cute little bugger, aren'tcha?" Tonks said, making cooing noises.

"Doesn't look like around he's from around here." came from Arthur with a curious tone.

"Kinda small, ain't he? He's gotta be at least seven. Maybe eight? Oh, hey kid." Sirus added with a friendly tone.

"Sirius, he's adorable! I just wanna pinch his cheeks!" Tonks chimed in again.

"...I don't know who is the worst between the both of you." Lupin said with a sigh tinging his words.

Sirius let out a dramatic gasp. "What? I'm offended, Moony. I truly am. Don't go spreading rumors about me."

Ron and Harry were too busy laughing their heads off at the ensuring conversation between Tonks, Lupin and Sirius. They had to hold each other up as they tried to stifle their chuckles. Hermione turned to glare and shake her head at the two. They were so immature sometimes. How could they gather information when they were busy making jokes? She didn't expect for one of the stranger to be a young kid. With a sigh, she pulled the ear closer to hear Sirius spluttering over something she missed. The polite tones of a young boy's voice was surprising to say the least.

"Thank you for helping us, sir. You kept your word instead of letting that snake man kill us." the boy said.

"Voldemort getting angry and taking both of you away for information was enough pf a reason. I always keep my word, child." Snape replied in a curt tone.

There was a distinct pause before Sirius bemoaned he was going blind at Snape being kind to children. Hermione was prepared for an argument to start when Dumbledore's voice cut through to keep the peace.

"I am glad you are safe. We do have to ask you some things, but may I have your name first?"

The sounds of a chair being moved around and indistinct muttering took over before the boy spoke. She figured he took a seat by the way Tonks urged him to sit next to her. She was thinking along the lines of why was the boy had to be saved in the first place. Also, he wasn't alone from the way they were making it sound. Where was the other person he came with then? Listening with the ear, Hermione heard the boy make a curious noise.

"Pharos, sir."

"Please, call me Dumbledore or the Headmaster if you prefer. Do you not have a last name?"

"...Not in the nighttime and during the Dark Hour, no. Maybe Yuki if you want to be technical. Pharos is just fine, Dumbledore-sensei."

"A pleasure to meet you, Pharos. Let me introduce myself properly. I am Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts and leader of the Order of the Phoenix. Do you know why Voldermort would want you and your friend?"

Finally, they were getting to things they wanted to know! Hermione eagerly leaned in to listen when a sharp pop came from the ear instead. She frowned in disappointment and realized that the ear stopped working. It wasn't working that well to begin with, but it had held up well enough. Couldn't it have waited before cutting out at the important part? Fred and George were going to get an earful at their so called perfect product. She shared a look with her friends and knew what they would have to do. They would just talk to Pharos themselves.

* * *

It'd been a long time since he had felt anything. He was a barrier. It would be counterproductive if he could feel the wounds inflicted on him. So why was the first thing he felt was thought stopping pain? Maybe he should have felt something else. Anger, worry, irritation, relief, fear, frustration, even confusion was better than pain. All he could muster was a resigned acceptance.

He was the Great Seal and he was to bear Man's sins to save them from the Fall. No, he had been the Great Seal until something ripped him apart from the inside. He tried calling for his Persona and was not surprised to get any response. It wasn't supposed to be this way. It should have been him shielding humanity with Ryoji watching over him. Not shackled in his own mind -surprising enough since he was sure that he died- and struggling to free himself.

In a last ditch effort, he tried calling for his Persona to help him escape the malevolent darkness. A bright flash of light blinded his vision and he felt the pain start to recede. When his vision came back, the darkness was gone. He found himself standing in a gazebo made of marble and soft washes of ocean blue light. The strangest thing it was the only thing to exist there. Outside the gazebo, there was nothing but darkness.

"Well met, Makoto Yuki. I have been waiting for you. The one who created the Universe Arcana, the Wild Card and my Messiah."

Makoto turned at the baritone voice filling the space and found a man standing in the middle of the once empty gazebo. He stood with his hands clasped behind his back dressed in a white tailored suit with a black turtleneck. Long dark hair was pulled into a ponytail and Makoto found his eyes drawn to the familiar blue butterfly nestled on top of the man's head. What really took his attention was the eyeless mask. It covered the man's entire face and was bone white except for the sweep of a lavender butterfly wing on the left side. Makoto had no idea who the man was. There was no reason why he should feel like he was meeting a long forgotten partner or relative.

"Am I supposed to know who you are? I thought that only the residents of the Velvet Room knew that." he drawled out as his gaze wandered around the space.

He had the feeling he was being smiled at beneath the mask. The masked man tilted his head before extending a hand towards him. Makoto hesitated at the outstretched hand with wariness. The man did save him from the darkness and he couldn't shake the feeling of implicit trust he had in him. He closed the distance and took one his hands from his pockets to clasp the man's warm hand. A jolt of power traveled up his arm and through his entire body, taking his breath away. Makoto was sure the confusion was plain in his eyes.

Why did he feel like he was shaking hands with his Persona? That confusion grew when the masked man pulled him into a hug and he didn't mind it. He was adverse to being touched by others though he tolerated it with friends. Expect, he was sure that Ryoji was his only friend and the other had no concept of personal space. Why would he assume that he had more friends?

"Who are you?" he asked again, brushing the thought away in favor of gaining answers.

The masked man looked down at him, the butterfly leaving its perch to land on Makoto's head. It left a trail of sparkles in the air and he could feel the brush of gossamer wings tickling his forehead.

"I am Philemon, a dweller who lives in a rift between the sea of the Collective Unconsciousness." the man said politely.

It did not take long for Makoto to put the pieces together. He pulled away enough to stare the entity in the face. It was a fuzzy memory at best, but this was the one who unlocked his potential. The blue butterfly was the same that guided his dreams and followed him somehow out of his sight. No wonder he felt like he was surrounded by his Persona. Unbidden, a reserved smile crossed his features.

"I wondered why butterflies followed me around all the time. Does that mean you are a resident of the Velvet Room as well?"

Philemon gave a small shake of the head. "No, they are my servants. They have done a remarkable job assisting you in your Journey."

Releasing Makoto from the hug, he patted the teen gently on the head. The sudden joy the entity gave off shifted into a resigned sadness. Makoto found himself leaning into Philemon's side, hands back in his pockets as he waited for him to continue. The feeling of contentment between them was strange. The only other person to make him feel such a way was Ryoji. He wasn't sure what it said about him to be more comfortable with supernatural entities over humans.

"I am sorry, my Messiah. You did well to become mankind's barrier for the Fall. I cannot actively interfere but, I have to ask of your skills once more to save this world."

Makoto had a feeling that was always going to be case. The last time he helped the world did not end as well as he liked. Sighing, he closed his eyes and slouched forward in thought. He already died once. Maybe he could change his fate with a new enemy on the playing field. His new acquaintance would be a valuable ally as well. He opened his mouth to accept when Philemon continued to speak.

"In return for your help, I will grant you a wish at the end of this Journey. Outside forces other than myself are at play on this world's stage. The most I can do is guide you."

They shared a look and Makoto nodded, his decision still the same. He wouldn't let Nyarlathotep win and bring the Fall. He stepped away from Philemon with a little reluctance, watching as the man made a sweeping motion with his hand. Butterflies appeared in a cloud that slowly formed into a clipboard with a piece of paper attached. A butterfly topped pen floated next it in preparation of his signature. With a rueful look, he read over the contract. It was mostly the same except for an added line that made him curious.

'I will accept responsibility for my actions and not meddle with Fate's plan for the Chosen One other than to protect the souls of this world.'

The last part didn't make any sense to him. Chosen One, huh? Did that mean another Persona user or something else? He would figure out what the contract meant eventually. It worked that way last time. He signed it, the clipboard disappearing in a burst of sparkles and his mind felt clear for the first time. A rumbling came from outside and the darkness around them started to encroach upon the gazebo. The last thing that Makoto saw was Philemon's mask.

"We will meet again, my Messiah. Let luck be with you on this final Journey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I lied a little. The only P2 stuff in here is gonna be Nyarlathotep and Philemon and their whole bet thing. Maybe some references of what happened at the end of Innocent Sin. Nothing more major than that. Philemon is a mix of what little personality we get and my head canons about him. He would totally be super parental Makoto since, in my humble opinion, he's made one of bigger sacrifices in the Persona universe.


	4. Worry Plans

Panic in the Wizarding community was common. Whispers of Voldemort and his Death Eaters grew everyday. No confirmation would come from the Ministry and it only allowed things to escalate. Being part of the Order gave an advantage on knowing what rumors were true. It was a matter of time before the Ministry stopped denying the Dark Lord returned. That day was coming closer if one read the newest Daily Prophet.

The occurring event that was dubbed the **'Jaded Night'** had people in near hysterics. Sightings of unidentified dark creatures, jewel encrusted coffins, streets spattered with blood and a mysterious illness didn't help. The Ministry was doing its best to assuage the people's worry, but they could only do so much. Earlier, they got word from Kingsley about a case the Aurors were investigating. Traces of strong magical residue from a ritual was putting them on edge. Whatever happened was long gone except for the foreign magic and unsettling feeling around the crime scene.

The whole case had the department worried. A few known Death Eaters were suspects but without conclusive evidence, there was nothing they could do. That piece of news wasn't published in the paper for fear of someone trying to recreate the ritual. That was understandable with how things were going on. In truth, Sirius wondered if he should be taking his job more seriously. What could he do stuck in his ancestral home and babysitting?

Dumbledore called it being a watch guard though it felt a lot like babysitting. He observed his two charges from his comfy seat by the bedroom door. The kid -teenager, please call him Ryoji Mochizuki- laid quietly next to his unnamed companion. Not for a lack of trying, mind. They tried to pry the name out the teen during the night to no avail. The kid was adept at giving vague answers that didn't answer their questions.

Low tones of a foreign language reached his ears, Ryoji filling the silence with a calm if melancholy atmosphere. He pegged him as a Metamorphmagus when he first changed his appearance. The information they were told during the meeting changed his opinion. To think it started out well until Pharos dropped those bombshells on them.

_"Do you know why Voldemort would want you and your friend, Pharos?"_

_The friendly smile that was on the boy's face disappeared. An expression that had no business being on a child made its home there. Pharos made eye contact with everyone at the table as he drummed his fingers on the wood. They waited in anticipation of what he would say._

_"We were a mistake. He summoned something that was never to be in this world. It was connected to us somehow." The frown deepened as a myriad of emotions flashed in those teal eyes. "The Great Seal is gone and the Fall will descend upon the earth. Your Voldemort has damned this world."_

_No one knew how to respond to such grave words. There was a surety there as if the child experienced it all before. If so, was the boy even human? A feeling of dread started to settle over the meeting. Dumbledore reached out and cut the tension by placing a gnarled hand on Pharos's shoulder. The cold facade changing to a cheerful demeanor was sudden._

_"Oh, but I have questions of my own, Dumbledore-sensei! For one, where am I? What about those pointy sticks and weird words I keep hearing? Maybe we can have an exchange of information..." Pharos used both hands to grasp Dumbledore's and gave him a bright smile. "We can make it a game of questions!"_

The Dark Hour, the speculative explanation of what Voldemort accomplished, the so called events of the Fall and knowing the kid wasn't human was a lot to swallow. He was still digesting the conversation and trying to make sense of it. He didn't have a problem with non-humans seeing that Lupin was his best friend and he spent a chuck of his life as a dog. Sirius hoped that Pharos was a werewolf or maybe a veela but was shot down when the kid didn't have a clue what the creatures were. When Dumbledore tried to get to tell what he was, the kid went evasive and steered the topic in another direction. He wasn't sure if he would be able to spot whatever the kid was but he would try.

"Hey Canary, what language are you speaking?" Sirius asked as he let his gaze drift to the busy daytime streets.

Bed covers shifted as Ryoji rolled over and tugged his scarf up, yawning. One weird thing with the whole shift was the clothes changed with him. He'd ask about it later.

"Canary? Well...I've been called worse. It was Japanese. I could know every language if I had to. I'm not sure about Makoto though."he said.

Sirius tried the name on his tongue and filed the language tidbit for later. Canary seemed like a good name with garish yellow scarf around his neck. He couldn't call him Stripes. Pharos was Stripes because of his pajamas that just popped up a few nights ago. Ryoji probably didn't want to talk seeing as the days passed, the more worry he got about his friend. The teenager was still asleep and the only thing to do was wait for him to wake on his own. He spared a glance to the sleeping occupant in the bed.

"He's your mate, yeah? Got any clue when he is gonna wake up?"

Ryoji rolled back over and replaced the covers on Makoto, tucking him in. One of his hands went to the sleeping teen's hair and carded through it. Sirius felt like he said the right and wrong thing. He sighed and leaned on the headboard as he got comfortable. The situation was starting to get to him.

"Makoto is not my mate, Sirius-san. It is more complicated than that. He is...everything. I can only pray that he wakes up soon. He has to."

* * *

Harry was not sure he could explain the night any different. It was a confusing and terrifying experience that he'd rather forget. Just like the farce of the trial he had to go through earlier in the week. The year was shaping up to be a strange one. The attack, the weird stuff that happened at night and their new guests. He assumed they would meet them after the Order meeting. Neither him, Ron or Hermione caught a glimpse of what they looked like.

Everyone from the Order was acting like they didn't exist. When one of them asked about them, their questions were deflected or told they it was on a need to know basis for the time being. Even Sirius who was usually forthcoming with Order business was tight lipped.

_"Why can't we see them yet? I heard you talking to one of them last night." Harry asked, bumping into his godfather in the stairwell the night before._

_Sirius sighed and ruffled Harry's hair as he continued up the stairs. "I know but it's really complicated, Harry. Stripes will decide on being social when he feels up to it."_

His godfather's words left him with more questions than answers. What was complicated? Voldemort was a problem but shouldn't they be included in the conversation? His prior school years was enough evidence of that line of logic. Then again, maybe not. Dumbledore had to save him from getting expelled; his own feelings to his mentor aside, it would give the Ministry a reason to further discredit him.

"This is unheard of! I can't find anything in these books. If we were at Hogwarts, I could maybe find something." Hermione closed the book she was reading in growing frustration. "Could he be using a foreign creature? Old magic?"

Sharing a look with Ron, they tried to finish dusting the library shelves. If Mrs. Weasley checked on them again, they could at least look busy. They lucked out getting the room when she started handing out chores. Hermione wouldn't give up after what they learned last night even when the afternoon rolled around. None of the books they picked out mentioned a 'Dark Hour' in the context they were looking for. That was part of the problem too. They had no clue what they were looking for.

They didn't even start on what spell Voldemort could be using change the nighttime. Ron suggested that it was an elaborate curse to make the night turn green and coffins appear in the street. Harry was tentative to agree knowing that the man might be a monster but he was not obvious. Hermione pointed out that the amount of magic to keep pulling of a feat would take hundreds of wizards to do. One person couldn't do it and it was just a mass of growing confusion. How was he doing everything then? Harry watched Hermione open another book as he dusted off a new shelf. He sneezed as a cloud of dust coalesced around him and dirtied his glasses.

"Maybe? I've never heard of anything like it before. It doesn't make any sense." he said.

Ron threw his duster to the side and flopped down in one of the chairs, sending up a cloud a dust. He glared at the pile of books on the table and folded his arms.

"Forget that, what about the sky being bloody creepy at midnight? Sirius wouldn't tell you anything?"he asked, frowning as Herimone closed another book and started on another muttering under her breath.

Harry tried to continue cleaning but threw in the towel just like Ron when one of the books tried to bite his hand. He did not sign up for this. He sat down on the dust free couch and took off his glasses. He sighed and used a clean spot of his shirt to wipe them. Ron's question made him shrug with a exasperated huff.

"He ignored my questions. Said it was 'complicated' and Stripes wasn't feeling social."

That earned him a confused look and he shrugged again. It wasn't like he knew what it meant either. Both of them jumped when Hermione pushed herself away from the table, slamming a book closed. Her research was coming up empty and without access to Hogwarts, they would have to put their investigation on hold. Their options was to wait for school to start and wait to be introduced to the strangers. Regardless, there was a lot of waiting involved.

"This is baffling. We can't ask the Order any questions or ask Pharos if he isn't up to talking to anyone. We don't even know where his room is or what he looks like." she said, taking a calming breath and joining Harry on the couch.

As always, she was right. The meeting hinted that Voldemort injured them somehow. It would be rude to scout the little boy out because they were curious. They would just have to be patient.

* * *

"Enchanted food? I thought you humans couldn't get more interesting. Wizards are an interesting type of human. I'm literally playing with my food!"

The Chocolate Frog in the chaos entity's hand let out a loud croak as it tried to get away. He let it escape his hand to hop away a few paces before snatching it up. Smears of melted chocolate coated his fingers as it squirmed in his grasp. Snapping off one of the legs off, Nyarlathotep lifted his mask enough to pop the treat in his mouth. Creamy milk chocolate and foreign magic melted on his tongue as he grinned in delight. He let the frog free again and repeated the process until the treat had no legs to spare. It tried to hop anyway and managed a pitiful flop. A weak croak left the frog and Nyarlathotep laughed like someone told a hilarious joke.

"I can taste the growing despair in your body, simple golem. Your futile escape and will to live amuses me."

He flicked the frog onto its side and watched it wriggle to roll over. He picked up the wriggling body and gave it a contemplative look. With unnatural speed, the frog was crushed in the entity's fist. Chucks of chocolate dropped onto the dining table, the rest smeared on his palm.

"Alas, as is the fate of all lesser beings, you are destined to be consumed and destroyed." He ate the chunks off the table and savored the taste. "Too bad you don't have the taste of flesh and ruin."

The collective group of Death Eaters watch the entity with silent apprehension as they worked on their own assignments. Nyarlathotep grabbed another Chocolate Frog from the unopened pile on the end of the table. Empty boxes were thrown on the floor with chocolate flakes and smears making a mess of the table. That would mark the eighth frog soon to share the fate of its predecessors. The entity let it make a break for freedom and then grabbed it at the last second. Dark gravelly laughter followed, limbs snapped off and consumed and its body crushed. No one was sure what their Lord was planning with such a heinous monster.

The entity ignored them for the most part, content to wander the manor or ask questions about the world if it ran into one of them. It never missed a chance to insult, frighten or stare at them with its eerie white mask. The mask was lifted to the side or pulled up but never removed. No one was stupid enough to ask again.

_"You ever gonna take off your mask? Don't have a face under there, Nyarlathotep?" Goyle asked during their trip to destroy evidence of the summoning circle._

_Nyarlathotep didn't pause in their trek through the woods, leading the group. He turned his head slightly to show that he was listening. His golden crown slipped down his head and black monarch butterflies crept out from his curls to push it back in place. Lucius and Yaxely discreetly kept their distance at the growing sense of unease and tempered their own curiosity._

_"I believe my name was to be Akinari Kashihara. Kashihara, to you. What is so strange about my mask? The question should be can you handle my true visage. Few can stand the sight of The Crawling Chaos." he replied._

_Goyle scoffed at the words. "Sounds like a load of bollocks. Ain't no such things as the stuff you been spouting."_

_The entity slowed to a stop and turned to walk to Goyle, dark butterflies flying in a lazy loop around him. The shadow of the trees that gave the illusion that the insects were actually tentacles coming from the entity's shadow. He came to a stop in front of the man with a hand on his mask._

_"Oh? Then allow me to show you what chaos the world holds, child of man."_

Lucius would never forget that night. Nyarlathotep turned his back to him and Yaxley when he lifted the mask. Whatever Goyle saw turned him into a gibbering screaming mess and tried to claw out his eyes. A quick Oblivate took care of the memory but their comrade noticeably changed. The man was more paranoid and reverted into the mess from that faithful night whenever the entity was around. It was a frightening experience.

Especially as it was prevalent that the entity made sure to turn up whenever Goyle was around and make it worse. With the experience fresh in everyone's minds, they silently watched the entity torture Chocolate Frogs with unbridled glee. The awkward tension in the room drew to a close as Voldemort strode into the room with Nagini close behind. It took a single look and the small group left the room. Nyarlathotep didn't pay the man any attention, too busy licking his hand clean of chocolate. When the Dark Lord sat across from him, he looked up with a satisfied smile shadowed by his mask. He placed it back properly and wiggled his now chocolate free fingers in greeting.

"Well met, Lord Voldemort. Are we to finish our discussion from earlier?"

Voldemort leaned back in his chair with the posture of a bored king. It was a testament of his own power that the ritual succeeded. Nyarlathotep knew a plethora of knowledge known to a few. His eyes were opened up to a new way of magic. He knew of soul magic as he was the foremost expert on it even if it was categorized as Dark. The emotional aspect of magic was nothing new. Strong emotion and will was the basis of the majority of magic.

To know that there a whole other category of soul magic that he was only privy of, he could use it to his advantage. He let the silence settle between them and collected his thoughts. The prior conversation about Shadows and the previous world was intriguing. Shadows were a trifle for wizards to defeat and they would do better than negotiating with Dark creatures. The entity promised to tell him about the power of Persona and finalizing their deal. Affecting an air of nonchalance, Voldemort let his fingers stroke Nagini under the chin as she wound around his seat.

"Yes. Personas are to be our topic. A weapon that is not so easily dispelled by magic would speed up my plans."

Nyarlathotep tilted his head at the giant snake curling around her master. "Pesky things they are. Personas are the manifestation of one's thoughts; a mask to face life's hardships. Either you have potential or you do not. Shadows and Personas are two sides of the same coin. You humans can be forced to awaken but who knows what will work with you wizards?" he said as he flicked a empty chocolate box off the table.

As he expected, Voldemort knew such powerful magic could not be used by common people. He watched as he was studied by the entity before being ignored in favor of candy. A Chocolate Frog box was ripped open and the enchanted treat was played with. He didn't trust Nyarlathotep even with the offer to help. The scrolls warned of the monster's cunning and things to come if summoned. It would be useful for its knowledge regardless.

Nagini coiled into his lap and flicked out her tongue as his fingers trailed over her head. He was gaining an advantage that Dumbledore could not combat. He didn't forget about the missing children either. They were still out in the open and needed to be captured.

"I see. We will test to see who has this potential in my followers in the future. Forcing the Personas will be a last resort. We need to finalize the terms of our contract. You will submit to an Unbreakable Vow." Voldemort said, a sneer growing on his face as the treat hopped towards him.

"An Unbreakable Vow?" Nyarlathotep held the frog back by a leg with a thoughtful hum. "...Sounds interesting. My terms are simple. I will give you control of the Shadows and give the power of Persona to those who can do so. I only wish to see this wretched world fall to ruin. " he said as he let the frog loose again.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes and went over the words to spot any loopholes. He could not find any. The offer was genuine. He couldn't perform Legilimancy on the entity to confirm his findings either. The Vow would protect him from any kind of betrayal the monster would try.

"I accept. In return, I will bring about the Fall, remake the world in my image and you will have to obey my every command."

Nyarlathotep smashed the frog to pieces with a fist and stared at the human across from him. There was brief spike of a malevolent presence that was gone as quickly as it appeared. Voldemort narrowed his eyes in suspicion and called for one of his Death Eaters to perform the Vow. Nyarlathotep followed the ritual in silence and tilted his head at the threads of magic that bound their arms. They disappeared as they let go and he could feel the foreign magic work itself into his body.

The threads tried to latch onto something and found a swarm of butteries that were a part of him. It was a curious feeling. If he focused inward, the foreign magic would start to unravel. He smiled behind his mask as their conversation delved into the Wizarding world. The human thought he was in control and he would keep the illusion. The play upon the world's stage was about to start. It was going to be exciting with the actors coming together. The Fall would not be stopped this time.


End file.
